illutiafandomcom-20200214-history
Monster List
__NOWYSIWYG__ =Intro= Below you will find a table overview of the monsters of all areas. The see the monsters of a particular area, please check the section overview per area (below). For Monster Bosses, please check the Monster Bosses list. Overview per Area Please check the appropriate area page for an overview of monsters in that area. Overview of all Areas Level Image Monster Name Area EXP 1 Lamb Patrian, Ipcus 2 Cat Patrian, Ipcus 2 Mouse Scanty Plain 3 Fluffy Sheep Patrian, Ipcus 3 Snake Patrian 4 Pig Patrian, Ipcus 5 Forest Bunny Road to Patrian 5 Mr Sally Shores of Renewal 5 Ferret Lynderyn 6 Cow Patrian, Road to Patrian, Ipcus 7 Mangy Mutt Patrian 7 Starving Mutt Ipcus 7 Spicy Snake Road to Patrian Shores of Renewal Scanty Plain 7 Smelly Brigand Road to Ipcus 8 Barren Snake Road to Patrian, Scanty Plain 9 Rabid Bunny Shores of Renewal 9 Fiery Slime Mushroom Cave 10 Mongrel Road to Patrian 10 Rabble Slime Mushroom Cave 10 Guard Slime Mushroom Cave 10 Great Mr Sally Isle of Maloha 10 Sea Snake Half Way Point, Lynderyn 10 Juvenile Starfish Lynderyn 10 Fruit Slime Dining Hall 11 Annoyed Drifter Scanty Plain 12 Angry Drifter Scanty Plain 12 Smelly Imp Road to Ipcus, Drudge Caves 13 Wild Boar Road to Ipcus 14 Chocolate Bunny Road to Ipcus 14 Hog Isle of Maloha 14 Super Imp Balloon Drudge Caves 14 Veggie Slime Dining Hall 15 Starfish Half Way Point 15 Imp Washer Drudge Caves 15 Imp Worker Drudge Caves 16 Pillywiggin Forest of Forgiveness 17 Monkey Isle of Maloha 500 17 Sickly Shroom Road to Ipcus Forest of Forgiveness 17 Snow Rabbit Askar Forest 18 Enraged Pillywiggin Forest of Forgiveness 18 Meat Slime Dining Hall 19 Imp Warrior Drudge Caves 20 Imp Ninja Drudge Caves 20 Savage Boar Askar Forest 20 Stompy Ghost Scanty Plain 20 Not so Scary Boy Spooky House 21 Elite Imp Guard Drudge Caves 22 Dirty Imp Drudge Caves 22 Seashore Brigand Pirates Landing 22 Wild Slime Isle of Maloha 22 Ruthless Swabby Pirates Landing 22 Stabbity Imp Drudge Caves 22 Book'd Ghost Scanty Plain 23 Not so Scary Girl Spooky House 550 24 Seaweed Lurker Pirates Landing 620 26 wiggly Puppy Spooky House 700 27 Undead Maid Scanty Plain 600 28 Grumpy Pirate Pirates Landing 1200 29 Cute Kitten Spooky House 750 30 Sea Slime Pirates Landing 1400 30 Grizzly Askar Forest 900 30 Sandman Pirates Landing 1200 30 Jack Underlock Dark Passage 800 31 Shadow Jack Dark Passage 33 Escaped Con Dark Passage 33 Escaped Criminal Dark Passage 34 Possessed Booty Pirates Landing 35 Sassy Deckhand Pirates Landing 36 Foraging Scallywag Pirates Landing 36 Drunken Pirate Pirates Landing 36 Pirate Wench Pirates Landing 37 Cranky Tourist Pirates Landing 37 Rabies Infested Carnival Monkey Carnival of Despair 37 Underground Dweller Dark Passage 39 Underground Librarian Dark Passage 39 Black Rat Maloha Sewers 3500 40 [image here Catabomb Creeper Maloha Sewers 1425 40 Blood Sucker Maloha Sewers 1425 40 Sewer Slime Maloha Sewers 4000 40 Snowman Askar Lake 1500 40 Shadow Dog Dark Passage 40 Devotee Maloha Temple 4000 41 Devil Dog Dark Passage 1900 41 Mutated Girl Dark Passage 1700 41 Mutated Man Dark Passage 1600 41 Black Tail Garden Maze 43 Follower Maloha Temple 4400 45 Grey Tail Garden Maze 45 Penguin Askar Lake 1800 45 Infected Carousel Horse Carnival of Despair 1700 45 Bumper Skid Carnival of Despair 45 Brown Rat Maloha Sewers 2700 40 Supporter Maloha Temple 3400 45 Decaying Man Servant Punchy's Playhouse 45 Drowned Clown Punchy's Playhouse 1700 45 Extinguished Fire Juggler Punchy's Playhouse 1700 45 Cocinero Muerto Punchy's Playhouse 1700 46 Killer Snowflake Askar Lake 2200 46 Candy of the Damned Carnival of Despair 2000 46 Undead Performer Punchy's Playhouse 2000 46 Ballroom Dancer Punchy's Playhouse 2000 46 Ballroom Gentleman Punchy's Playhouse 46 Rotten Waitress Punchy's Playhouse 46 Elegant Diner Punchy's Playhouse 2000 46 Trunk Skeleton Punchy's Playhouse 47 Spawn Punchy's Playhouse 2200 48 Elder Maloha Temple 4900 49 add image here Dark Forest Enforcer Dark Forest 3350 49 Dark Forest Bandit Dark Forest 5900 50 White Tail Garden Maze 50 Sewer Bat Maloha Sewers 2300 50 Enraged Villager Dark Forest 50 Confused Villager Dark Forest 5000 50 Dark Forest Sage Dark Forest 2800 50 Dark Forest Berserker Dark Forest 3750 50 Dark Henchman Dark Forest 6450 50 Dark Warrior Dark Forest 9000 50 Renegade Guardian Renegade Hideout 7500 50 Rabid Bear Ghost Town 50 Venomous Snake Ghost Town 50 Forgotten Cow Ghost Town 50 Lovable Lamb Ghost Town 50 Add Image Here Swashie Bandit Pirates Cove